Our Time Together
by MisterP
Summary: In Angie's POV, she recounts her experiences in Rowan's summer school and her feelings toward the boy with the Pikachu. MorpheusShipping One-shot, AshxAngie, SatoAo


He is something else… That boy with the Pikachu.

I remember when I first met that hot-headed idiot. It was at Professor Rowan's summer school. I wanted to have a good time and show off my awesome battling skills to those on the same team as I am. I was on the Red Team. So the first day of summer school, we were all supposed to train random Pokémon. Man, I wanted the best Pokémon available to train. I quickly examined the box and found a good Poké Ball to start out with. Then _he_ came along… _He_ grabbed same Poké Ball that I wanted! Who does that arrogant hat-wearing kid think he is?! Grabbing _my_ Poké Ball and then mistaking me for a boy! A _BOY_! How dare _he_?!

… Okay, so I look a lot like a boy because my short hair and fierce demeanor. So sue me.

At least with the fact of me being a girl established, he let go of my Poké Ball. Out came a Monferno, almost as hot-headed as that new Trainer I just met. That crazy Monferno picked fights with another Trainer's Croconaw. Anyway, speaking of the boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder, he ended up with a Raichu, who dug first sight of him. Can you spell "irony"? He has a Pikachu and yet, he can't control his Raichu! Hee hee hee…

I observed other Trainers on how well they took care of their rental Pokémon. That blue-haired girl with the Piplup must have been a Coordinator to be able to show off stylish moves to her rented Grimer. And that tall guy who was also friends with _him_ also was so successful with his rented Magnemite. Speaking of _him_ again, how dare _he_ get me in trouble! I can't be held responsible if he's too lazy to dodge Monferno's Ember. Running laps and making me miss out lunch… Hmmm… Now I'm curious. This boy actually seems to know a lot about Pokémon than I gave him credit for. And to top it off, he kinda reminds me of someone else. Me!

_He_ was also on the Red Team, as well as his two friends. I carefully watched him from a good distance while _he_ trained Raichu. It was funny at first, watching _him_ being shocked and having his already messy hair stand out even more under his cap. But then, _he_ didn't mind being attacked just so that he could bring out its confidence. Interesting… So I tried a similar training method with Monferno, taunting it and dodging its Mach Punches and Ember attacks. Wow! Have we hit it off now!

Now came the fruits of our training. Me and Monferno against _him_ and Raichu. One of the best battles I've ever had! _He_ really trained Raichu to be the best it can be. Even Rowan and his aides were impressed by our battling, but it wasn't good enough to put our team in the lead. I guess this was because we caused a lot of trouble. Oh, well…

* * *

The next day, we were to paint Water Pokémon from the lake. I wanted my Shinx to accompany me since I've seen Pikachu and Piplup outside of their Poké Balls. I've also decided to tag along with _him_ since he's not all that bad now. _He_ and his friends were really nice to me. Even that creepy nerd who seems to like that blue-haired girl seemed okay. Anyway, I went with _him_ on a Lanturn boat to draw a Water Pokémon. I decided to draw a Sealeo while _he_ sketched a Dewgong. The only problem was that neither of us were good artists.

Our Pokémon also behaved pretty strangely during that time. My Shinx disappeared, leaving me in distress. Thankfully, _he_ and his friends helped me find Shinx in a cave. It turned out that Shinx and the other Pokémon were hypnotized by the light of a mysterious Lumineon. So then, we all decided to talk about the beauty of Lumineon in front of everyone. That day, I was impressed by _him_ only because _he_ was willing to help me find my missing Shinx.

* * *

One of my scariest experiences, I will never forget. Our third was how to handle Ghost Pokémon at night and find those medals hidden near some ruins. I wanted to pair up with _him_ to see how he handles Ghost Pokémon. Man, he is really brave. Even taking on a Dusknoir that we thought was after that "sweet" little girl. We were wrong.

While that girl did lead us to the medals, she also led us into a trap. That little demon opened up a portal to the underworld for us to be sucked into! And with Dusknoir k-oed thanks to us, I almost fell into the darkness. I was almost a goner… until _he_ saved me. He quickly grabbed my arm and held on tight. I told him to save himself! He shouldn't do this! Why would he do this for me? I… I didn't understand… Maybe he really does care about me? I was so touched...

At least Dusknoir finally recovered and sent that demonic girl into her own dark portal. I'll probably never forget that night when _he_ came to my rescue.

* * *

Why have I felt this way towards _him_? Is _he_ really that selfless? _He_ just met me, yet he treated me as a close friend. I couldn't accept that in the last day. _Him_ being all friendly just makes me so weird and uncomfortable. I couldn't show _him_ how I really felt if my feelings were real in the first place. And just because he rescued me that night with the demon girl doesn't mean this rivalry of ours has ended. I still plan on being the best here and that means beating _him_ at the triathlon.

We both rocket-started from the race were ahead for awhile, until that strange long crimson-haired girl ran ahead to grab her first Pokémon, a Hippowdon. I didn't care much for her. I wanted to win first place, which included beating _him_. I got an Ariados, _he_ got a Spoink, and his friends got Dodrio and Onix. I managed to get ahead of all of them using Ariados' String Shot to swing from the tree branches.

I then raced _him_ on the lake, my Lapras against his Mantyke. I'm still not giving up. I still planned on winning the race, not caring about whatever. As we continued sprinting, the strange girl and her Seviper were being chased by that creepy nerd and his Slowking. I don't know what's up, but she had her Seviper attack and I almost lost Shinx again. I rescued Shinx in the cliff and I almost lost my grip… until _he_ came again and grabbed my hand. Why did _he_ care so much for me? And then he explained…

… Because we were friends.

Maybe that was my problem. Maybe denying about how I really felt towards _him_ would continually slow me down. But I wasn't sure if he felt the same about me. And now I knew. I didn't give him as much care as he has given me. I guess I probably didn't deserve him after all, especially the way I've been treating _him_… I'm a great rival, but a bad … I can't even say it now. Am I really that shallow? No! The truth, the REAL truth about how I felt about _him_…

… I love him…

Friends or not, I still plan on winning the triathlon. And _he_ was just as determined as I was. Maybe even more. So we were neck-and-neck as well as our Pokémon. We caught up to the finish line and guess who won? …_He_ won. I was proud of _him_. I really didn't care that I lost now. I found a worthy rival in _him_ and that's probably how it'll always be.

I wanted some peace alone at night and _he_ showed up. Impressed with me, he offered his hand to me that I so defiantly refused before. I really don't deserve anyone like him right now. _He_ is truly something else.

I'll never forget that boy with the Pikachu…

* * *

**Some of you might not know, but the Summer School arc already came out in Japan. If you all had time to watch all four episodes, then you'd pretty much understand what was going here. Anyway, I decided to write a MorpheusShipping fic just to start a trend. It got me curious to say the least and I thought that I should attempt to explain it from Aoi's POV. If you please review, then it'd be much appreciated. Ciao! **


End file.
